the end
by Rusbat97
Summary: just to let you know not many are going to like this for obvious reasons but it is a sad depressing story about death it a 2 parter only not a long continued story
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I hope this is something.

I have had an idea for a while but I was never inspired to write it. But now I am. Thanks to my life being up in smoke I am going to use all this pinned up emotion and try to make a sad high school of the dead one shot. Hopefully it isn't to terrible but who knows maybe it will be good. If any of my readers are good with grammar and spelling I will be looking for someone to help me with that, since I obviously need it. If you are interested please pm me. ps yes thank you to a awesome guy by the name of dezmoonbear i have a better and more amassing rewritten version of this story. this man is amassing he took what i had and made it into gold so i say thank you very much dez.

As I stood there in the empty entry room of the dark house. I just couldn't help but, reflect on the last hour.

Rei is dead… She was fucking bitten trying to buy Alice and Shizuka a bit more time to get out of that death-trap of an alley. It was a God damn suicide mission and Rei knew it. That's why she made sure to save that one bullet.

She put that gun to her head and looked at me with wet eyes as she shouted the words "I love you Takashi I always have." When she pulled the trigger… It will be something that I will never get out of my head till the day I die.

Kohta had to keep me from running into the group of 'them'. The fat fucker held me down as I screamed until I was under control and could think straight again.

Not long after it was decided that we needed to regroup at Rika's house. So my group started to walk the long road to the bridge to get back to the other side of the river. We figured that all the cops that were guarding it a few weeks ago were, ether gone by now or reassigned to a new part of the city hell for all we knew they could be dead.

Leading the group along the dark road, I walked with Saeko by my left hand side Then Kohta and Saya watching the back for any stragglers that may be following us.

I could hear them all whispering behind me I think, but I'm not sure… after all I was barely paying any attention at all. Hell one of them could have walked right up to me and I wouldn't of even noticed, until it was too late.

"You are still thinking about Rei aren't you?" A soft voice asked me full of concern.

Looking over to my left and saw her worried blue eyes staring back at me. "It just still so fresh in my mind… Whenever my eyes close I keep seeing her pull the… The… the fucking trigger over and over again." my mind swam in sorrow as I tried to tell her.

"Takashi she had to… She was bitten and didn't want to turn into one of those disgusting creatures. We all would have done the same."

My Blood began to boil at how she so casually said. The anger and rage exploded as I shouted. "MAYBE THERE WAS ANOTHER WAY… MAYBE WE COULD OF GOT SOME ANTI BIOTICS… OR… OR SOMETHING."

After my little outburst we walked in silence, until we arrived right next to the abandoned check point on the bridge. Saya and Kohta had stopped and were now staring expectantly at me. Saeko who was just standing there looking at me with that trademark blank face she had waiting for me to say something.

It was almost completely quit now. Save for the noises we had all gotten to know far too well, the screams of the dying and the sounds of thousands of them as they groaned and moaned in some sick dead chorus.

I did not look at her, but I gave my apology for all the good that would do. "I am sorry Saeko I didn't mean to snap like that."

"It is understandable." Her voice was aging soft and measured. "Someone who was very important to you died in front of you… But now we don't have time to act like this." She then reached out a hand for me to take and as I took it she spoke again. "I promise you when we can I will greave with you. But for now you need to be strong. We need to go get more ammunition and supplies. So we can go find Shizuka and Alice. So for me can you get you're self together Takashi, we need you to lead us."

I just stood there reminiscing on her words. She was right of course she was always was so level headed and calm when she needed to be. "You're right Saeko-san…" was all I managed in the way of a reply.

As out of nowhere there screams sounded out all around us. None of us had noticed it, because we were all too busy with Saeko's and my conversation, to even care to notice them surround us.

"Shit shit shit everyone! Get ready we don't know how many there are but it sounds like a fucking ton of them."

As we were taking our positions, Kohta yelled "ammo check. Takashi."

"I got 9 slugs."

"Saya."

"One mag of 30 fat ass."

"Saeko."

"My pistol has 3 clips Kohta take the gun you are better with it, as I have not got a clue how to use it any way."

"Ok." Kohta ran up taking the pistol from Saeko. "So that's gives me 3 clips with the M92 vertec, one mag with the AR-10 and down to 1 clip for the luger… Takashi how many do you think there are?"

I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. All I could do was stare at the hoard of them. There had to be well over a hundred. It was like half the city had decided to show up just for us. "Guys!" I shouted to them trying to hide my panic. "this is going to get interesting."

So the others stared at the hoard, captivated by the size just like I was a few seconds ago. I ran to Saeko's side. "Saeko you need to let it fully take over right now."

"Takashi…?" she asked nervously "Are you sure? What if I lose myself?"

Wrapped my arms around her, I then kissed her ever so quickly and lovingly on the forehead gaving her some reassurance. "I won't let you… I will bring you back I always have haven't I."

She stood there for a mere second contemplating what I had asked her, she then looked down. "Ok I will…. but know this. Takashi I love you."

Touching my forehead to hers and taking a deep breath. "I love you to saeko…" We then parted and with a little laugh. "Now let's kick there undead asses."

I don't really remember most of the fighting. It all went so quickly…. most of what I remember was, Kohta and Saya moving to the other lanes of the bridge, as they tried to separate the zombies into 2 smaller groups. Then there was Saeko doing her death dance, It seemed like we were going to get through it with no problem.

But I was wrong as yet again fate fucked us over.

Saya screamed out in a high pitched. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

I turned to see Saya surrounded by them.

"Saya no!" Kohta screamed, as he ran towards her with the vertec and the luger just firing away, scoring one headshot after another. "Stay the fuck away from her you monsters."

Turning quickly to check on Saeko and make sure she was alright, she hadn't even noticed yet. She was in her own little world of happiness and joy, as she decapitated and maimed any of them unlucky enough to get in her way. _Fuck it _I thought she could handle herself.

Turning back I ran to go help Kohta, Reloading my last few shells into the shotgun as I ran to catch up.

By the time I got there Saya was completely surrounded. but keeping a bit of a radius around her, as she kept those things at bay.

Kohta was trying his best to clear a path to her but there were so many of them and as he was almost half way through the mass of them click, click "Shit no not now I so close not now."

"Kohta! Shotgun 3 o'clock!" I hollered as I threw the shotgun at him, figuring he could do more damage with it then I could.

Pulling out my trusty bat that I had kept since the school I grind. "You ready Kohta." It was at that moment I saw Kohta. He was starting to get a face a bit like how Saeko looks when she gets to go wild he was going to enjoy using the benelli. Using it to tear those basterds to pieces. A deap rumbaling roar escaped his lips as he set off. "You Fucking disgusting monsters are going to get it now!" BAM with just one shot he took done at least 6 of them as he fought like a man possessed.

We had barely any time left, as Saya was just about out of ammo still screaming for help. They were just inches away from her when I heard his call. "Takashi cover my back! I'm going in for her."

"What the fuck? do you mean you going.." I tried to question catching just a glimps of him, as he set off running as fast as he could, in a bit to tackle his way through them to get to Saya in the center of the horde of hungry dead.

Somehow he made it through, immediately he stabbed at the one that had got a hold of Saya dragging the creature by the hair then trusting his knife through the eye socket. "Stay to my back Saya I will try to clear us a path."

He got half way through them on the bridge before finally the super 90 ran dry. "Crap! Saya how much ammo do you have left?"

Sayas panicked voice answered him her eyes full of tears. "I'm out Kohta! shit w-what are we going to do?"

That's when I started to lose it again… All that was racing through my mind was _keep swinging keep killing try to get to them there aren't too many left just a few more_. I wanted to scream out for them to run, but there was nowhere for them to run too. My voice became desperate as I watched what may be there last moment. "No please don't take them too please."

Then out of nowhere a violet flash jump in front of me. in what felt like hours but was actually seconds the last of the them where gone.

It was amazing! She had killed what was probably 20 of them in seconds. She was flawless each movement planned every swing precisely calculated, as her blade flashed from one of them to the next.

However after she cleared the last of them and was completely drenched in their black stinking blood. She looked nothing like the Saeko I knew. She had a stare that was filled with killing intent and it was aimed directly at Kohta and Saya.

"Saeko what are you doing?" I shouted out to her hoping it was not what I thought.

Saeko walked closer to the two of them as they consoled each other oblivious to her approach.

I started sprinting towards Saeko determent to stop what may happen. _no no I'm not going to make it_. my mind screamed at me as I watched helplessly.

Saeko had reached them now. both of them turnd to see her at first to thank her but when the locked their eyes on to her, they did nothing but stand there paralysed in fear. She evilly grinned at her two friends and raised her sword ….

Well sorry guys this thing is longer then I intended it to be so it going to be split into 2 different parts I will have the second part done in like less than a week proble so till then. peace out and repent motherfucker ps let me know what you think of the new and improved version.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY EVERYBODY. I am so sorry that i dropped off of the face of the earth there for awhile. I have been trying to get my life together. Plus i have joined the ambulance so i am in the process of studying for my EMT test. But i am back the chapters will be spaced a bit but hey it better then nothing. Plus i am trying to find a beta to go through my stuff before i post the next chapter so that the next chapters can be a lot better then the last couple so that you all can enjoy it so much more. I hope to have my next chapter of the king and her queen up in a few weeks. Till then i say good by and of course repent motherfucker.


End file.
